Sing-Off
by AssassinMaster22
Summary: The annual sing-off has come to Peaceville, but get ready, cuz it's comin' in WILD STYLE! Post songs and I will post them, well maybe it make take a long time, and GET READY!
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome everybody! Its AM here today with my new story! SING-OFF! Let's go!**

No One's POV:

Welcome everybody to the annual Peaceville Sing-Off! We have only four contestants today, but hey, at least were don't have 3!

A/N: Mayor Mellow that was weak

Alright let's get off with the show. First up, it's a bird, it's a plane, no it's Lenny!

(Lenny comes out on stage)

Then girl or boy we don't know it's Danielle!

(Danielle comes out on stage)

Next, she's the shadow of the doubt, make her mad and you should already be in heaven, it's Laney!

(Laney comes out on stage)

Finally…..shadow of everyone! One corner away, you won't see him anymore! It's Dan!

(Dan comes out on stage)

Let's start with the rules:

No repeating songs!

No extremely explicit or inappropriate songs!

No fighting!

And NO explicitism

"You said that already!" Dan yelled from the stage.

Oh yeah….Anyway…let's begin! The first name starting with the letter A goes first, which we don't have any A's B's or C's…. so were gonna start with Dan, then Laney (eh, good guys go first right?), then Danielle, then Lenny!

LET"S GO!

**You heard the man! Now listen, I'm gonna start with the first six songs. I know, I suck, but I really want to do them. So anyway, start posting songs for Song #7!**

**Nether give up!**


	2. Song 1

**Hey guys! This is chapter 2 of Grojband's first Sing-Off! I chose FangaWolfLover's story for Dan, and also I wanted you guys to choose the stories soooo….**

Alright, first up is Dan! He's singing Hall of Fame by The Script.

Yeah, you can be the greatest  
You can be the best  
You can be the King Kong banging on your chest

You could beat the world  
You could beat the war  
You could talk to God, go banging on his door

You can throw your hands up  
You can beat the clock (yeah)  
You can move a mountain  
You can break rocks  
You can be a master  
Don't wait for luck  
Dedicate yourself and you gon' find yourself

Standing in the hall of fame (yeah)  
And the world's gonna know your name (yeah)  
'Cause you burn with the brightest flame (yeah)  
And the world's gonna know your name (yeah)  
And you'll be on the walls of the hall of fame

You can go the distance  
You can run the mile  
You can walk straight through hell with a smile

You could be the hero  
You could get the gold  
Breaking all the records they thought never could be broke

Yeah, do it for your people  
Do it for your pride  
How you ever gonna know if you never even try?

Do it for your country  
Do it for your name  
'Cause there's gonna be a day...

When you're standing in the hall of fame (yeah)  
And the world's gonna know your name (yeah)  
'Cause you burn with the brightest flame (yeah)  
And the world's gonna know your name (yeah)  
And you'll be on the walls of the hall of fame

Be a champion, be a champion, be a champion, be a champion  
On the walls of the hall of fame

Be students  
Be teachers  
Be politicians  
Be preachers  
(Yeah)

Be believers  
Be leaders  
Be astronauts  
Be champions  
Be truth seekers

Be students  
Be teachers  
Be politicians  
Be preachers

Be believers  
Be leaders  
Be astronauts  
Be champions

Standing in the hall of fame (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
And the world's gonna know your name (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
'Cause you burn with the brightest flame (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
And the world's gonna know your name (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
And you'll be on the walls of the hall of fame

(You can be a champion)  
You could be the greatest  
(You can be a champion)  
You can be the best  
(You can be a champion)  
You can be the King Kong banging on your chest

(You can be a champion)  
You could beat the world  
(You can be a champion)  
You could beat the war  
(You can be a champion)  
You could talk to God, go banging on his door

(You can be a champion)  
You can throw your hands up  
(You can be a champion)  
You can beat the clock(yeah)  
(You can be a champion)  
You can move a mountain  
(You can be a champion)  
You can break rocks

(You can be a champion)  
You can be a master  
(You can be a champion)  
Don't wait for luck  
(You can be a champion)  
Dedicate yourself and you gonna find yourself  
(You can be a champion)

Standing in the hall of fame

**I wanna thank FangaWolfLover for that song. It was actually a really good one and might be one of my Top 10! Well, next is Laney! Remember, for this time around, it can only be the person. After Lenny, we team up with Dan and Laney. I think I said dat already….**

**Nether give up!**


End file.
